


Tell me about it, stud.

by Dragon_and_Direwolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Grease (1978)
Genre: F/M, Jonerys, Jonerys Remix 2020, Jonerys fanart, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf
Summary: Jonerys/Grease crossover fanart for the Jonerys Remix 2020 event
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sandy Olsson/Danny Zuko
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97
Collections: Jonerys Remix 2020





	Tell me about it, stud.

**Author's Note:**

> It was way too much fun to imagine these two as part of one of my favourite musicals lol. Dany definitely fits the ‘post makeover’ Sandy and Jon makes for a fantastic flabbergasted Danny. Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
